


Fun and Games

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Even Mycroft refuses to see a game of Monopoly through to the end.





	

“Hey, you can’t do that!”

Greg used the tip of his finger to move the small, silver top hat back to its original square on the game board. “You can’t skip jail without this beauty.” He waved the ‘get out of jail free’ card that he already had saved from an earlier roll. “Take that from the policeman over here.”

Mycroft sniffed audibly, acting indignant but holding back a smile. “Whatever you say, Detective _Chief_ Inspector.” He replied with humour in his voice.

Greg leaned back to look over his partner, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “I’m still not convinced that you didn’t have your mitts all over that promotion.” He took a sip of his beer before replacing the bottle on the coffee table beside the board. “Now stop distracting me so I can catch you before you cheat your way to a win.”

“I do believe it is your turn, then.”

“Damn right it’s my turn, and it will be my turn until you’ve done your time, mister.” He nudged Mycroft with his shoulder and held his hand out for the dice. “Gimme.”

The game continued. Greg became increasingly smug as he collected his taxes and won more chances, skipping his tiny car around the board. Mycroft watched in growing frustration. He was finally able to get his way out of the jail with three doubles thrown in a row but his luck didn’t last long. He rolled a four which, again, landed him on a Five Star Gregory Lestrade Grand Hotel Complex (as Greg liked to refer to them, now).

“Which idiot decided it would be fun to play this damnable game?” Of course, Mycroft knew very well that he himself had decided a good game would help them wind down after the both of them had been so busy recently. Obviously, he had never played Monopoly before, or even heard any of the war stories.

Greg just gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “Are you being a sore loser, My?”

Mycroft rolled the dice again, a rough throw but not hard enough to make them bounce off the table. “It has been a good few hours and I am no less stressed.” He huffed his answer and practically slammed his piece onto the correct space.

Greg finally took pity on the other man and turned to him.

“Alright, then. How about something we can both be good at?” He asked as he picked up the dice and rolled them in one hand, the other hand coming to rest on Mycroft’s knee. “I think I have scrabble in the back of the wardrobe.”

The dice clicked together as they rattled in Greg’s hand. Mycroft watched them, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Greg noticed and moved closer. He rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder and tilted his head up so he could see his face. “Want to play scrabble, love?”

“No.” Mycroft caught Greg’s wrist with his left hand to stop the dice moving. With his right hand he cupped his partner’s cheek and pulled him closer until their lips were pushed together.

When Mycroft pulled back he pressed their foreheads together. “Take me to bed?” He asked in a whisper.

Greg just chuckled, gave him another quick kiss and hauled them both from the couch to make their way to the bedroom. “If this is how a game of Monopoly ends, I’m definitely making you play Twister.”


End file.
